Teasing Love
by SRGs-Promise-Peach-Pop
Summary: FIRST STORY: Axew and Snivy have been seeing each other for a while, now its their third date, so you know what that means! XD Rated MA for lemon. MPoke/FPokemon.


_AN: I'm Promise Peach Pop and Well, this the first of my stories for one of my favorite animes: Pokemon! ^-^_

_So, like I hope you enjoy XD _

_Axew and Snivy (not the ones from the anime)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Axew's heart beat rapidly as he watched Snivy's sexy ass walk towards him. He had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever. He watched as she reached out and grabbed his hand. Looking into his deep red eyes she leaned over and kissed him softly. Axew pulled Snivy closer to him and kissed her deeply. It was there 3rd date and Axew had been dreaming of this night since the moment he met her. The past week had been torture all he could think of was how sexy she was. The way her ass moved when she walked and the way her brown eyes sparkled when she was happy or amused. It seemed he was always standing in the shower stroking his hard 9-inch dick to the thought of her tight little body on his.  
Snivy pushed Axew on the edge of the bed and straddled him. Her tongue slid in his mouth and was soon fighting him for dominance. She to had been waiting for a long time for this night and was now tired of teasing him, she was ready to finally let him fuck her.

She kissed him harder as she ground her pussy against his hardening dick. He grabbed her ass and pulled her tighter against him. The warmth of her smooth body rubbed up and down aginst him. Suddenly, Snivy pushed Axew onto his back and slowly kissed down his body. His eyes watched her kiss her way from his neck down his chest over his stomach. His heart sped up as she inched closer and closer to his rock hard dick. Just before she reached it she stopped and worked her way back up his body. He was disappointed but stayed still letting her work her way back up to his lips. Again she kissed him letting her long tongue intertwine with his. Her eyes seemed to glow as she started to kiss down his body once agin. Again she kissed down his chest, over his stomach, and above his throbbing member. He moaned softly. Why was she doing this? It was killing him! He desperately wanted to feel her warm  
mouth around him. But she just gave him a evil smile and started to kiss her way back up.

He couldn't take it anymore. Axew reached out and placed his hands on her sholders to stop her from working her way back up. She did stop, but not to finally give him what he was dying for. Instead she summoned one of her vines and wrapped It around both his wrists not allowing him to move. She held his hands above his head and smiled. He looked into her eyes pleading with her to give in. She looked back and smiled. And shook her tail happily, she knew she had him and that she was in control. Her tongue then traced its way along his body. Up, up, up, and then down, down, down. It was agonizing! He couldn't take it anymore. She sensed his urgency and finally gave in. She lowered her head and let her long slimy tongue slide over his shaft. Chills ran up his spine. A long, low groan escaped him. 'Finally' he thought. Snivy lowered her head even further. She inched his dick down her throat.  
3 inches, 5 inches, 6, 7, 8, soon all 9 inches wher down her throught. She slowly slid her head up.

Pre-cum leaked from his dick into her mouth. She loved the way it tasted. So salty and sweet at the same time. She wanted more. Snivy started to bob her head up and down his member. It felt amazing. Axew started to buck his hips up. Fucking her mouth. He struggled aginst the vine that bound his arms. He yelled as his orgasm hit. Shooting his cum in her mouth. Snivy sucked softly milking his dick for every last drop. She then lifted her head from him and swallowed. She then licked him clean. Licking up and down his semi-soft shaft and then over his balls. Axew lay there. Trying to catch his breth. She looked up and smiled licking her lips. Snivy released Axew's hands and crawled over and laid down beside him.  
They laid together for a moment. But then Axew lifted himself up and kissed Snivy on the lips long and hard. It was his turn to tease her and he was going to get her back for what she did to him. He kissed his way down her body enjoying the way she was looking at him.

Axew slid down between her legs and kissed softly along her thighs and her pussy. He let his tongue lap at her love hole. He couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. He wanted to bury his tongue in her but instead decided to tease her a little 1st. He slowly licked her his tongue slipping between her pussy lips and lapping up as much of her sweet juices as he could. He licked up but stopped before he got to her clit. He then took his fingers and slid them into her hot little pussy careful not to hurt her with his claws. Snivy moaned as his fingers slowly slid in and out of her. She knew this was pay back for what she did to him but her throbbing pussy wanted more. She put her hands on his head pushing his face into her wet pussy. She moaned and yelped as he started to lick her faster and harder. He finger fucked her tight little hole as he licked and sucked on her little love bud. It wasn't  
long before she exploded. Flooding his face and hand in her love juice. Her body shook as her orgasm hit.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Axew hungerly lapped at her and cleaned up every drop of the sticky, sweet goo between her legs. He looked up and smiled, "how was that?", he asked. She looked at him and sat up. Her eyes sparkled as she got to her feet and he stood up. Axew tryed to kiss her but she just pushed him down. She crawled on top of him and positioned his fully recovered dick at the entrance to her love hole. She looked down and saw the massive rod between her legs and for a split second fear filled her. He was so big and her hole was so small how could she take that huge thing in her. But one look into Axew's deep red eyes and she relaxed. Snivy began to lower herself on to him. She could feel him begin stretch her. It hurt so bad but she didn't want to stop. She pushed down harder. The pain filled her and tears began to form. Axew looked up at Snivy and it broke his  
heart to see her in so much pain. He didn't want her to get hurt but he knew she wouldn't stop.

Snivy was a stuborn bitch and he knew that she wouldn't stop. But he could at least ease some of her pain. Axew then placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up. Snivy yelped in suprise and was about to protest but was quiet. Axew layed her down and stood between her legs. He positioned his dick at her entrance and pushed the tip in slowly. Snivy whimpered as the pain once agin shot through her. Axew knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and without warning slammed all 9 inchs into Snivy. Snivy's scream filled the room as a burning pain filled her. Tears rolled down her checks. She looked up at Axew. He to had tears in his eyes not from pain but heart break. It killed him to see the girl he loved in so much pain. They sat there like that for about 10 minutes. Soon the pain had vanished. Snivy sniffed and whipped away the tears. She then raised her vines and wraped them  
around Axew's ass. She lightly pulled him into her letting him know that she was ok and wanted to continue.

Axew started to slowly pull back until he was almost all the way out then slowly began to push back in. Snivy lay there waiting for the pain to fade. Finally it did. She started to feel the pain leave and was replaced with a wonderful feeling. It was amazing. She pulled him in harder using her vines to yank at him. Axew got the hint and started to go harder and faster. Soon he was slamming into her as hard as he could. Snivy's screams filled the room. It felt so good. She then took one of her vines and softly began to rub at his ass hole. She could tell he liked it by the way his breathing changed so she decided to keep going. She let the tip of her vine push into him causing a low growl from him. Snivy began to fuck him with her long vine as he fucked her. The plesure Axew was feeling was unbelievable. Every time Snivy hit that one spot he let out a yell. He felt  
his balls tighten and his dick started to throb deep inside of Snivy. He started to pump even faster.

Suddenly he exploded. Snivy came too and let out a high pitch scream as Axew roared loudly his seed shooting up and filling Snivy's love canal. Axew fell down on the bed completly exausted. He lay down beside Snivy as his cum oozed out of her pussy. Snivy sat up and leaned over and kissed him softly. He took her in his arms and held her close to him kissing her passionately. They fell asleep but it was a long weekend and they did have plenty of time...

* * *

_AN: Ok well...that was my first story. I hope you enjoy it! No flames please (If you do, be gently x.x)_

_If your a yaoi lover, than check out my bestest friend's story SRG-the Anthro-Bison (Yes I'm am Peach from SRG stories, the same crazy bitch ^-^)_

_Now excuse me, I gotta go beat Mr. Ghost into a pulp XD_

_See ya next time XD_


End file.
